Project Summary The primary objective of this project is to de-implement the use of opioid analgesics for the management of postoperative pain following dental extractions and to implement effective alternative pain management. We propose a cluster-randomized trial designin which dental practitioners will be randomly assigned to 1 of 3 conditions involving different implementation strategies. The first condition, Standard Practice, will serve as a control condition. The second condition will implement a clinical decision support (CDS) tool that will extract patient history and interface with the state prescription drug monitoring program to provide personalized recommendations for analgesic prescribing and offer language for discussing optimal, evidence-based non- opioid pain management with dental extraction patients. The third condition will involve an enhanced version of the CDS (CDS-E) that will also include information regarding optimal, evidence-based, non-opioid pain management delivered directly to the patient both before and following the dental extraction visit. We will examine opioid and non-opioid prescribing data from the electronic health record across study arms as well as other provider- and patient-focused outcomes using mixed methods.